


Just to be quiet

by livveydiv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Orphanage, pixie stix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livveydiv/pseuds/livveydiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokatsune Kodeme Zizies and Vanessa Cunners grow up together at rainmoth orphanage in Neware, OH with their friends Vicar Malanga and Ray Mandrid Lengue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off the walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning! These guys are my most well-developed OCs, and they're my babies <3
> 
> (this is probs JUST going to be written in Nessie's perspective btw)

THERE SHE iS.

The girl of my dreams.

Sitting right there.

So hyper off of pixie stix that she can barely form coherent sentences, let alone change into her pajamas and go to bed at a reasonable time.

So I have to do it for her.

She's going to be naked.

In front of me.

Naked and hyper.

Did I mention that I hate my life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hyper Ko! This is just for one more chapter, I promise. <3

I sighed for what felt like the sixtieth time in the fifteen minutes I'd been trying to force ko into a nightie.  
I had no idea how it was possible for a girl this tiny could be so strong, and I really wish it weren't. The little thing was giggling and trying to hug me, and while I appreciated the action, I really needed to get to bed, which I couldn't do while this lovable idiot's laughing at nothing and trying to do the Irish river-dance on top of her desk.  
it's really a shame that Ms. Mandrid just had to choose tonight to give us our monthly candy rations (shut up that's soooo what they are), because tonight is also the night that the entire orphanage does a huge fitness drill, running and climbing and just being active in general all day.  
ko always does very well in all things physical, probably due to the ungodly amount of energy and pep she always seems to have, but she hates being active.  
Which, also, is a shame because she just happens to be the only girl in our wing who can eat her own weight in a day. Really, it's a miracle she's so small. Must be all that cartwheeling and fidgeting she does. this girl just does not stop, and it's pretty astounding to watch some days.  
However, as mentioned before, today is not one of those days. Ko is now doing the macarena. Badly. All hope is lost.


	3. Chapter 3

After about a half-hour of cajoling, pleading, and just straight-up wrestling, I finally get the dumbass of my affections into a nice, long, non-revealing flannel nightie and onto her bed. I couldn't get the squirmy lil midget to get under the covers, however, because 'The dots!! They're comin for me, ness, they're comin for me!!!!!!', but you win some, you lose some, am I right?  
While Ko's still tossing and turning, presumably to find a comfortable position to ignore the 'dots' from, I take stock of the situation.  
I'm a fourteen-year-old, modestly attractive, meek & mild girl, who is probably at least half-Irish, with no parents ,living in a small room in an orphanage boarding house with the girl of my dreams. Who, might I add, may or may not even know what being gay is after living with a negligent mother and no father until the age of three, when she was taken into foster care and eventually just dropped at the orphanage at the age of four.  
God, our lives suck.  
With that final, slightly depressing thought, I flop facedown onto my bed. My ridiculously long, grass- green hair (don't even ask) is a birds' nest after the little wrestling match with my best friend/roomie. Whatever. I was planning on a haircut soon anyway. Maybe a bob? Hehe. bob. What a weird name. It reminds me of this one douchebag I know, Vicar. Because, you know, theyre both weird? Forget it. Anyway, Vicar's this one kid that Ko really likes. He seems like an ass to me though. He's rather loud, and he's always pulling these 'pranks' that tend to result in a trip to the nurse for Ko or I and a week of cleaning duty for Vicar.  
Ko seems to like him alright, though, and if she's happy with who we hang out with, then, as I, as you've probably noticed by now, like to say, it's whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happening, IN MY STORY???? No! Couldn't be! D:

I woke up with a start, my hair a green cloud. The alarm was politely bleating out a tinny rendition of 'don't go breaking my heart', which I found humorously ominous. Ko was already up, in her stupid heart t-shirt that she wore every day, and a purple skirt.  
The shirt was nearly worn through at the shoulders and frayed at the hem, but it has some sort of meaning to her family (along with the ridiculous black lipstick she wears) so nobody comments on it.  
With a groan, the blankets were tossed aside and my dainty yet calloused feet hit the floor. 5'6 1/2 and a size 5. No wonder I have terrible balance. The old, gnarled floorboards creaked with all of my 135 pounds. I really don't know if that makes me stocky, but whatever.  
It was another wonderfully grey day in my fair town (more like village) of Neware, Ohio, and even more wonderfully drizzly. I always wondered, since I was very young, why it always seemed to be muggy and wet, but I guess that's just our town. During visits to monuments and museums to other places, it was usually sunny or snowy. Ugh.  
I' being the ridiculously efficient and productive person that I am, gave you this exposition-filled monologue while getting dressed, brushing Ko's hair, putting on a hat, and dragging my jittery roomie down to the dining room for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the others are introduced! :D

In the dining hall, I was almost instantly assailed by the other half of our ragtag group of delinquents and rejects.  
Ray Lengue Is the oldest of our group, and the only one who isn't actually an orphan. Her mother runs rainmoth, so she lives/goes to school/makes friends here.   
She also, unfortunately, has an infatuation with me rivaling even mine with Ko , and after being raised in a large orphanage with rather rough and tumble children, she hasn't ever learned subtlety. My usual greeting from her usually consists of a pickup line and an uncomfortably long hug. If she weren't so tall, and if I weren't so wimpy, I woulda really given her what-for.   
I've already told you about vicar, so I'll just skip the introduction and give you the low-down.   
He's the sort of guy who's always gearing for a fight, which isn't exactly convenient, what with Ko's rather grating personality and Ray's aggressiveness. Really, if it weren't for me there's be nothing but fights and bloody noses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I show that I have no sense of humour. -m-'

Sighing, again, I turned around to face our 'friends'. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too harsh on them. they actually aren't really bad people. It's just that they never seemed to learn boundaries. Specifically, the boundary dictating that you shouldn't tacklehug your exhausted diminutive blonde friend the second you see her. I mean, really. I have no idea how Ko can handle six feet of 15-year -old french girl (well, she was raised by a french nanny).  
Vicar, on the other hand, just stopped scowling for about thirty seconds when he saw us. I have it on good authority (Ko) that he has some sort of weird hatecrush on me, and to be honest it really creeps me out. Especially when he smiles. I'm pretty sure that whenever Vicar Malanga smiles, a newborn puppy cries. Seriously, does he sharpen his teeth?  
While Ray picked up Ko to bring her to a table (wow, what a feat, carrying a whole 89 pounds of wriggling japanese teen), I attempted to exchange pleasantries with Vicar sans face-making. This guy really creeps me out.   
'Hullo, Vicar.' My voice was chilly. 'Why are you up so late?' My unsettling acquaintance sneered-honest to god sneered- as he answered; 'I don't know. Maybe a certain dirty blonde ninny would be able to answer?' After saying this, he paused, likely realizing the unintentional double entendre. He quickly added, 'Some people like to sleep at night, you know! Which, as you can definitely imagine, is very hard to do while a hyper freakin dwarf is bouncing off the walls in the room above you!'  
ray walked over. 'vicar, that's racist.'  
ko bounced over. 'yeah, Vicar, stop being sexist.'  
I tutted. 'Vicar, I can't believe you'd say something so ableist.'  
Vicar glared at us as though it'd make us stop.

He should know us better than this.

'Vicaaaaar, I'm gonna tell Miss Mandrid you're discriminatiiiing!!' Ko whined.  
At the mention of our good orphanage director/social worker, Vicar paled. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He must know we're just joking, right? I mean, Ko's been called all sorts of names and been told all sorts of short jokes. Dwarf, however inaccurate, isn't anything new.  
Ray stifled a lighthearted giggle at his expense, and, being the oldest, was also the one to stop the fun.   
'C'mon, guys- if we keep on harassing this loser, we'll never get breakfast!' and, with that, she turned around, Ko in tow.  
Heh. I should be a friggin' poet. I am a GENIUS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the teen rating! I'm sorry I'm a potty mouth. :'()(

We advanced to the table we usually sat at to claim it with our sweaters and Ray's purse. The orphanage had a small school attached that all the orphans went to, so later we'd have to grab our schoolbags. For now, however, it's 7 am, and we still have thirty minutes before first bell.  
Now, Rainmoth isn't wealthy by any means. Which basically means that the default food is awful, but you are free to get a job and put a hotplate in your room to make your own food. I, being almost 15, have a job. I'm about a week from being able to afford the hotplate, however, so I still sit down to eat off- brand oatmeal with a glass of dollar-store tang. None of us like it, but, admittedly, the orphanage actually is a wonderful place.  
The grounds are about four acres, and although the large buildings take up about two, we are free to spend our free time climbing trees and lounging on hillsides and swimming in the small river that cuts through the biggest field. of course, we all help with chores, but there aren't that many, with the neat way Ms.Mandrid runs things, and there are a lot of children to do them, anyway. The hardest job I do is climb on a ladder and dust the ceiling fans in the bottom floor of the girls' house every Sunday, and there are only 5 fans.  
After breakfast (which only took ten minutes) we scattered. Ko and I to our room to grab our schoolbags, Ray to her mother's office to report on her peers' behavior, and Vicar to the seventh pit of hell or wherever the fuck.


	8. is enough enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smooooth pov switch

First period is always the hardest. Not only is it the beginning of a day of drudgery and despair, but I also have to deal with my peers. Which is always a joy in a rough-and-tumble orphanage where most of the teachers turn a blind eye to the milder fights. Jesus, I'm still walking with a limp from the time Helga threw a paint can at me for insinuating that her braids were stupid. Bitch.   
OOOOOOOH hell hoes, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ray Lengue, and welcome to jacka- POV change. Yeah. That. I'd say I'm the smoothest operator, even smoother than this flawless transition into a different person's perspective. That's right assholes. The fourth wall won't contain my sweggins. I didn't just say sweggins.  
Aaaaaanyway, so I just talked to my mom, right? Who runs the orphanage, right? And makes me live here, right?  
WELL, she told me that Mr.Barnesy told Miss Leda told Jerome Chella told the aforementioned Helga who told HER that I'm turning up late for class a lot! Now, I find that to be a ridiculous accusation. I mean, I'm the director's daughter! The VIP! The... Um. Head honchoette?  
Why would I of all people jeopardize my reputation? Ridiculous. Outlandish! Scandalous, if you ask me, which I believe you should! I mean-  
OH MY GOD IM LATE I HAVE TO GO BYE

hOOOKAY, back to what I was saying! Seriously, it's not like I make a habit out of being late or skipping classes! it's completely unintentional. I just get distracted and the-

Eugh, it's Vicar. He hangs around me a lot, and nobody but Ko likes him at all. You may think we're mean terrible people, but meet him and you'll see.  
He taps on my arm impatiently. I resist the urge to punch him in the face for touching me.  
'are you quite finished? You do realize that you're just talking to the air and I can hear everything you say, right, Ray? And I don't 'hang around' you, I socialize with you.'  
I can sense a rant coming on. crap. Run. Run NOW.  
As he takes a deep breath to prepare the verbal onslaught against my person, I turn heel and burn rubber. Or whatever my high heels from savers are made of. I can run pretty fast in heels, surprisingly. I'm preeeety awesome.


End file.
